


I Knew It All Along

by justsomeitgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First attempt at smut, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Oliver told her about that so called "mission", she knew there was something else to it. They hadn't touched each other for months and the sexual tension was driving them both nuts, but now that her back was pressed against the cold stone wall of a dark corner, how would Felicity react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlternativeSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/gifts).



> Written for week #2 of StilettoRoyality's Sultry Sunday Smut Series.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfics ever so please be nice! :) Yeah, I decided my first time should be smut, which was probably a terrible choice since it's the hardest to write lol. Hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language and since there was no beta, I appologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> A huge thank you to @TheAltSource, who supported me and without whom I wouldn't have done this for sure.
> 
> Also, I went a little bit over the word limit. Oops!

When Oliver had told her, in that raspy voice of his she kept fighting so hard to resist, that their mission was to hide in a corner making out and pretending to be a couple, she immediately knew there was something else to it. Still, she did her best to contain the joy and desperation in her voice while she let out a quiet “Of course, if that’s what needs to be done, I’ll do it.”

However, now that her body was against a cold stone wall and his was shielding her, both his enormous, highly defined biceps next to her thin shoulders, she could feel the blood pumping through her veins and her heartbeat way beyond her control. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened at the sight of his body just a few inches away.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” No answer. “Fe-li-ci-ty.” She shuddered at the sound of his voice awaking her from her mental rambles and accidentally rubbed her leg against his dick.

“Oh my God!”, she stuttered. “I didn’t mean to- I’m so sorry I- I didn’t mean to touch you… _there_. I mean not that I don’t _want_ to touch you- Oh God that’s so not what I meant!”

“Hey”, Oliver whispered, trying to calm her down, although he couldn’t help but smirk at the words he had just heard.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Do you really want to touch me… _there_?” She could tell he was starting to find that very amusing and his grin was getting on her nerves. She rolled her eyes.

“Oliver, don’t be a dick.” Felicity had started to wiggle, trying to get away from him, when his huge hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him.

“Do you?” He wasn’t smiling anymore. His eyes had darkened and were now hungry, so hungry she could swear they were eating every inch of her body as he stared at her. His voice was husky with lust and his strong grip sent shivers down her spine. She wasn’t delicate or fragile anymore. Instead, her body was on fire and a burning desire of crashing her lips into his, of touching him, feeling him, was growing inside of her.

Suddenly she rolled them over and Oliver was the one being pushed against the cold wall. Her lips planted soft kisses on his neck before her tongue made her way to his earlobe and she whispered, “No. I don’t just want to _touch_ you.” Her right hand landed on his perfectly carved chest. “I want to feel you.” She lowered her hand only to feel his rock hard abs, the ones she had been dreaming of for so long, the ones she had imagined pressed against her stomach every time she had watched him do that stupid salmon ladder. “I want to taste you, to have you in my hand.” She slowly began to unbuckle his pants, as if they had all the time in the world. Oliver gasped and let out a guttural moan she loved just a little bit too much.

She then tilted her head and brushed her lips with his in a soft kiss that very quickly turned into a passionate one. As he took control of the kiss, she parted her lips to let his tongue in, exploring every bit of her wet, warm, sweet mouth. She felt a burning heat between her legs, one that shortly turned into liquid and made her dig her nails so hard on his back she knew it would leave a mark. He whimpered blinded by the pleasure he had only been allowed to dream of and his tongue penetrated deep into her mouth, swirling over hers, biting her lip maybe a little too hard. “Please, Felicity. I need you.” The craving in his voice was so desperate it made her giggle.

That was it for him. He lifted her up more roughly than necessary and pulled her long blond hair until she let out a small whine he wasn’t sure to be of pleasure or pain. “Who do you think you are, playing games when you have no idea what you’re doing to me!? You have no idea. You have no idea how many times I wanted to bend you over and fuck you from behind. How could you? How could you know I dreamt of grabbing your pretty little hips and striking into you harder than ever, deeper than anyone before, making you come over and over again until you couldn’t take it anymore!? How could you?” Her moans got so loud he was sure anyone in a 2 miles radius could hear her cry out his name.

 “God, Oliver, just do it. Please.”

“I’m not done with you yet, babe.” He ripped her beautiful red dress open just enough for him to be able to palm her breasts and feel her hardened nipples against his hand, his dick throbbing and begging to be taken back into her warmth. When his thumb caressed her nipple, flicking it, playing with it, Felicity arched her back and clung to him as her breath turned into a startled gasp. “You like that, don’t you?”

 “I’d like it better if you were fucking me.” She knew he couldn’t resist a challenge. With one hand holding her against the wall, Oliver pulled her dress up to her waist, ripped her black underwear and struggled to lower his own pants and boxers while she moaned against his ear. “You want me to fuck you, then? I’ll show you just how hard I want to fuck you.”

He angled his erection towards her entrance and with one strong, hard thrust he was inside her, deep within her warmth. She cried out his name while he stroke her deeper than he thought he could, each thrust so hard, so filled with an urge to fuck her, like a primary instinct of survival, they were both panting. Her body followed his every move as her hips wiggled despite his tight grip and her breasts, pressed against his chest, sent heat throughout his entire body.

Soon after he had started this rhythmic, almost frenetic sequence of deep thrusts and hard strokes, he felt her body breaking as she came with a loud whine of pleasure, letting her orgasm wash her over. He thrust deep into her once more and he too came, spilling himself deep inside her and uselessly trying to smother his moans and cries with his hand while savouring the orgasm that made the world go white for a couple of seconds.

He fell on his knees as her insides clenched him tight, both of them still trying to catch their breathes as their bodies clung and shuddered. Felicity smirked while lovingly running a hand through his hair.

 “What?”, he asked.

“I knew it all along, you know? I just figured I’d wait and see what you had planned for us.”

“Well, we both know I was never too good at making excuses”, he answered simply, winking at her.


End file.
